She refuses to go on without Black Star
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Three years he had been gone. She was at her limit, no longer could she live without him. MakaxBlackStar fic fluffiness! XD Rated T for content


The autumn leaves flew past her face; the cool air touseling her hair. She couldn't believe how quickly this year had flown by; it seemed like it was just yesterday that she had started the new school year.

_I miss him..._

Her own voice floated through her mind; it was true. His face haunted her lidded eyes, her dreams full of his laughter, her skin acheing for his touch, his scent constantly filling her lungs, and her heart slowly shattering. It'd been almost three years since she had seen him; he was sent on a mission, leaving her behind with nothing but a confession left to haunt her. She felt no hope.

_He won't come back for me..._

Her voice floating through her mind again; again it was true. There was no way he'd come back; not for her, not for anyone... he just wasn't that type of guy...

She sighed deeply as sorrow washed over her, the truth piercing her heart till the point she felt faint. She sighed deeply as she made her way toward her friends place. The walk there felt like it'd never end; like with every step she only got further from her destionation. Eventually she made it. The familiar building almost seemed forign to her now - had it been that long? Another sigh escaped her lips as she cautiously lifted her hand and let to rap against the large black door. Moments passed before the person see wanted to see appeared. The older opened the door slowly, her eyes widening to an impossible size; clearly it had been that long...

"M-Maka?" The older asked, her face twisting in confusion.

She only nodded and took a step forward, the older finally moving aside to let her pass. The older lead her to the couch, taking a seat down and instantly locking gazes with the younger.

"What happened to you?" The older asked, not seeming to comprehend much of anything at that moment.

The younger forced a smile like she used to when she felt whole. "Nothing, I'm fine, Liz." was her reply.

The older shook her head. "Please don't lie Maka, I can tell you're lying."

The younger resisted the urge to growl at the older; it wasn't her busniess what happened to her... right? Instead of telling the older off like her mind was screaming at her to do, she shrugged.

The older girl sighed deeply as she pulled herself to a standing position before yelling, "Kid!"

The younger's emerald eyes glared at the older's saffire ones.

_How **dare** she call for him? _

Her voice growled; she wanted to run, scream, anything to prevent having to see the owner of that name. However before she could think of an escape, he appeared. It really had been too long - she realised his hair was perfect; he was complete.

"Oh my, look at you Maka, what on earth happened?" The reaper asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

The younger shrugged; why did it matter, there wasn't anyone but **him** that could help her...

The reaper walked forward and pushed her back down onto the couch before taking a seat himself. His yellow eyes felt like they were looking deep within her soul; she shivered at the thought.

"Maka," he spoke calmly. "is this really because of him?" He asked cautiously.

The younger could feel anger rise within her; it was none of his goddamn busniess! She stood abruptly and headed toward the door before she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

"What the hell do you want? Let go of me!" She shrieked ripping her wrist from his warm hand.

The reaper took a step back as his eyes widened to an impossible size. "M-Maka," he whispered into the dead air.

The younger suddenly felt even more uncomfortable; she quickly turned and bolted for the door. She threw the door open and didn't even bother to close it as she ran. The wind appeared to had gotten colder during that short visit as she ran; it ripped through her like ice. She could feel her eyes become watery as she began to scream until her lungs were empty.

_Why? Why did you have to leave me!_

Her mind screamed over and over; she needed him back! Even if it was just for a short moment, she needed to see him, hold him, just know that he still loved her and was okay!

She had been running blindly, this caused her to trip over a lift in the sidewalk, her fragile body came crashing down to the pavement as she screamed. A piece of glass stuck out of her arm, the scarlet liquid soaking her once white shirt. She gave up, what was the use of living in pain? She quickly ripped the glass from her arm, her eyes blurred from tears as she winced; in one quick movement she lowered the glass to her wrist and cried out in pain. She watched in horror and delight as the scarlet soaked the pavement; a smirk came over her, she was going to die, and really didn't care...

Her vision began to blurr as she slumped up against a nearby wall; she had minutes left, and not a soul was in sight.

"Maka!" A voice screamed in horror.

Her eyes lifted to see a blurr heading toward her; she tried despritly to make out the perseon but failed. Last thing she remembered was being lifted off the gound before everything went black.

_**Maka... Maka please wake up! Maka please! I can't lose you... j-just open your eyes... please tell me you hear me!**_

A voice rung through her mind, was it him? Did he die too? Was he waiting for her? Her eyes slowly started to open as she tried to unblurr her vision.

"Maka!" The voice yelled happily as he hugged her tightly. As her eyes focused she regonised the scent.

"B-Black... S-Star?" She whispered; her voice was rough and her throat tight.

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed before moving to look at her.

_I-It really is him!_

Her mind screamed. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at him. He looked even more sexy than before he left.

"What were you doing?" He asked her sternly; his eyes looking to her bandaged wrist before back into her emerald eyes.

"I-I," she stuttered before lowering her head. "I c-couldn't go on," She whispered.

"So you want to die?" He asked.

"N-No, not if y-you're really here," She whispered, more tears creeping their way down her face.

His muscluar arms wrapped around her tightly. "I-I'm so sorry!" He whispered, his voice cracking.

She could feel tears falling on the back of her neck; him... of all people was crying over her!

"T-this i-isn't your fault," She assured him weakly.

His ocean eyes moved to look into hers; she was almost shocked at the tears drying on his smooth cheeks.

"B-but Maka..." He trailed off as his head lowered. "I was the one who left you..." He pointed out.

Her eyes watered again as she sighed. "J-just don't leave me a-again," She whispered.

His lips formed a smile as he hesitated; his lips fully connecting with hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as he hugged her close. When they pulled apart she was crying.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: The ending kinda sucks I know! D: Oh well, another BlackStarxMaka fic! This was a new type of writing style for me :P XD<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
